Thanksgiving
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: The Firsts share Thanksgiving together. An innocent mistake on Genesis' part has it turn sour. What is up with Zack?


It was Thanksgiving. Angeal was busy cooking in the kitchen of their shared apartment, Sephiroth was taking a nap and Genesis was reading a novel.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment flew open with a bang; Zack burst through with a tremendous amount of energy.

Startling awake, Sephiroth falls off the couch with a thud; craning his head around, he notices Zack bouncing through the doorway.

Genesis peers disdainfully over the book he's reading to give Zack a glare for interrupting his reading.

With a look of alarm, Angeal pokes his head out of the kitchen; knife in hand, to see what the noise was.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Angeal asks Zack "someone gave you caffeine, didn't they?"

"Nope! Renogavemesomestufftoenhancemysexdrivefortonight!" Zack said in a rush.

"Reno gave what for your what?" Sephiroth asks intelligently.

Zack repeated himself, just as fast. "IsaidRenogavemesomestufftoenhancemysexdrivetonight!"

"Zack, take a deep breath. We can't understand you." Angeal admonished.

Zack opened his mouth to speak again, but Genesis interrupted him. "He said something pertaining to sex."

Nodding enthusiastically, Zack took a deep breath and let it out in rush, before speaking again, this time much more slowly. "I had said that Reno gave me a bunch of stuff to enhance my sex drive for tonight!"

Angeal's face turned a deep shade of red as he buried it his palms. Genesis snickered behind his book; Sephiroth, speaking bluntly as ever, commented "why would you need to enhance your sex drive? You're a SOLDIER. Everything's already super enhanced."

Angeal managed to bury his face even further in his hands. Genesis' eyes widened at his friend's blunt statement.

Arching an eyebrow, he couldn't resist the jab at his friend "You have experience that being a SOLDIER also enhances your sex drive?" Genesis said offhandedly.

Sephiroth, fully awake now, sits up and faces Genesis. "Of course I have" he replies coolly.

Angeal hastily interjects before Genesis can respond. "Guys! That's enough! I really don't want to hear about your sex lives!"

hr

Forced to work in the kitchen, Genesis looked about for the apples he was supposed to be peeling and cutting up for the pies.

Noticing the green apples arranged carefully in the green glass bowl, Genesis began to meticulously peel them one by one.

Opening a drawer nearby, Genesis grabbed the apple slicer that Angeal had stored there.

Centering the last apple, Genesis brought the slicer down in one swift motion, sectioning the apple neatly.

hr

Following the wonderful smells, Sephiroth wandered into the kitchen as Genesis was arranging the apple slices in the pies.

Suspiciously, Sephiroth glanced at the glass bowl to the left of Genesis and let out a shriek.

"My precious apples!" Sephiroth wailed despairingly.

Summoning Masamune, Sephiroth prepared to skewer Genesis for the indignity caused to his apples.

Hearing Sephiroth's keening wail, Angeal spun around to see what would cause such a noise.

His eyes widened at the sight of Sephiroth wielding Masamune in their kitchen.

"Sephiroth, let's not be hasty-" Angeal was cut off as Sephiroth let out another guttural roar.

"THOSE APPLES TOOK HOURS TO FIND! AND I SPENT MANY AWKWARD HOURS LISTENING TO RENO GO ON AND ON ABOUT HIS SEX FETISHES! HOW _DARE_ YOU PEEL THEM AND SLICE THEM UP FOR A PIE!" Sephiroth bellowed; he was practically foaming at the mouth.

Genesis wisely chose to keep his mouth shut on the matter; it seemed to do more harm than good, however as Sephiroth felt that Genesis was mocking him.

Glancing at his apples once more, sitting in the pie crusts, innocently awaiting their fate, Sephiroth let out a pitiful sound as he fainted.

Shocked by Sephiroth's outburst, Angeal stood rooted to the spot for a moment before rushing over to his fallen friend.

Kneeling, Angeal began to fan Sephiroth's face with the apron he was wearing.

hr

Hearing the commotion coming from the kitchen, Zack quickly told Tifa good bye and hung up his PHS.

Rushing to the kitchen, Zack skidded to a halt just in front of the window cut into the wall so one could look into the kitchen from the dining area.

With a look of horror, Zack watched paralyzed as Sephiroth summoned Masamune and threatened Genesis with it; and all over some apples!

With a shake of his head, Zack was about to wave the entire ordeal off when he noticed Angeal was there. A small voice inside his head pointed out that he acted similarly when people wanted to take his pencils.

hr

While Sephiroth was still out cold, Angeal called over his shoulder for Genesis to finish up the pies and put them into the oven.

"Might as well put them to use."

Shrugging, Genesis turned back to the counter to finish the pies.

"Doesn't matter much to me."

Sephiroth woke five minutes later; confused for a moment as to why he was on the floor with Angeal leaning over him.

"Why are you—Oh" Sephiroth said as it all came rushing back to him.

Angeal laid a restraining hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I don't want any violence today. It's a holiday and Zack's bringing his girlfriend over. Tomorrow, if you're still upset, you can duel Genesis in a simulation." Angeal cautioned before giving Sephiroth a hand up.

"Fine" Sephiroth said with a snarl "I'll duel him tomorrow."

"I'm sorry about your apples, by the way." Angeal said. "I saw them on the counter and figured there was no need to buy more apples. Don't pin all of the blame on Genesis."

Sephiroth simply gave Angeal a cool stare as he stalked out of the kitchen.

hr

Dinner was a strained affair as Sephiroth refused to talk to either Angeal or Genesis; nor did he eat any pie.

Leaning close to Tifa, Zack whispered to her exactly what happened after he had to hang up so abruptly.

"Wow. That must have been terrible!"

"You have no idea. I thought there was going to be an all-out brawl in the kitchen!"

Remembering Reno's 'gift', Zack gave Tifa a wink as he reached for the bowl of whipped cream and box of ice cream.

'_What do you plan to do with those Zack?' _Tifa wondered to herself.

Politely excusing herself from the table, Tifa hurried after Zack. She found herself in Angeal's room.

"Zack, what are we doing in Angeal's room?"

"You'll see my love." Zack said as he placed the food on the dresser.

Turning around, Zack strode over to the door and closed it. Flicking his wrist, he locked the door. Room secure, Zack saunters over to Tifa.

Wrapping his arms gently around her waist, Zack begins to kiss her lips tenderly.

"Mmm Zack" Tifa mumbled against his lips.

Zack began to kiss his way across Tifa's jaw and down her neck. Placing a gentle nip on her collarbone, Zack stopped his ministrations to reach for the bowl of cream.

Placing the cream on the bedside table, Zack grabbed the hem of Tifa's shirt and slowly pulled it over her head.

Pausing but a moment, Zack stopped to admire Tifa's breasts clad in her red lace bra. Reaching behind her, he swiftly unhooked her bra.

Dipping two fingers into the cream, Zack began to artfully decorate Tifa's breasts with the sweet substance.

Grabbing his wrist, Tifa stopped Zack from licking the remaining cream from his fingers. Instead, she brought the two fingers to her own mouth where she slowly sucked his fingers clean.

Zack nearly pounced on her then and there. Shiva how he loved it when she sucked his fingers!

Body trembling with desire, Zack pick up Tifa, careful to not smear the cream and placed her gently on the bed.

Climbing up her body, Zack paused a moment to divest Tifa of her pants and underwear. Zack placed a heated kiss on her core before continuing his journey.

Coming to a stop at her breasts, Zack began to lick and suck the cream away.

Fisting her hand in the ebony spikes, Tifa arched her back at the sensations he was evoking within her body.

hr

Zack and Tifa christened every available surface in Angeal's room; and some that were not available. Just as they were about to go one last round, there was a noise at the door.

Angeal turned the knob to his room. Denied. It was locked.

'_Why is my room locked? Speaking of which, where did Zack and Tifa disappear to…?'_

Angeal felt silly as he knocked on the door to his room; he shouldn't need to ask permission to enter his own room after all!

After a few minutes passed, a disheveled Zack answered the door a crack.

"What…." Angeal immediately assessed the situation. Zack's clothes were clearly rumpled, he didn't want to open the door all the way, and gasp! He mentioned something earlier about sexual enhancements!

"Zackary Fair! What did you do to my room?!" Angeal lamented.

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "We err… we christened your room."

"You what?!" Angeal fairly shrieked.

By now, Sephiroth and Genesis were drawn to the noise. Coming to a stop outside of Angeal's room, both Sephiroth and Genesis looked curiously from Zack's nervous, yet rumpled form to Angeal's disbelieving one.

"I said we christened your room" Zack repeated nervously.

Genesis' eyes widened at the term. "Did you really just do what I think you just did?"

"Well…. Yeah. We did." Zack answered.

Genesis' lips curved upwards into a smirk. "Way to go Zack! So I guess the stuff Reno gave you really worked?"

Zack perked up at the praise. "Yeah it did. Really well in fact."

Angeal fainted as he realized what 'christened 'meant. Sephiroth watched as Angeal hit the floor with a thud.

"What does 'christened' mean?" he asked Zack and Genesis bluntly.

"It means you have sex on a particular surface. In Zack's case, the entire room." Genesis informed his friend.

"I see. I'm glad it wasn't my room." Sephiroth said as he turned towards his own room.

Zack's eyes slid guiltily to the floor. Picking up on this subtle motion, Genesis waited for Sephiroth to enter his room before whispering to Zack.

"You christened Sephiroth's room didn't you?"

"Eheheh… Yeah, we did." Zack threw his hands up hastily at the dawning look on Genesis' face "but not yours! I swear!"

"I'll flame your ass if I find out that you're lying" Genesis growled as he too headed for his room.


End file.
